


Features

by OSML



Series: Jumbo Asks [6]
Category: OSML
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSML/pseuds/OSML
Series: Jumbo Asks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993390
Collections: OC ASK GAME





	1. Chapter 1

🌸 What does your OC’s voice sound like? Their laugh? Are they good at singing? Do they have an accent?


	2. Chapter 2

🎀 Do they wear a specific accessory with a special meaning behind it? What is their usual fashion sense like? What do they wear when they want to be comfortable and what do they wear when they’re going to a fancy party? Or do they just not care?


	3. Chapter 3

💗 What would your OC say is their best feature? Why? What do their friends / family / lover(s) / people they know think is their best feature and why?


	4. Chapter 4

🌺 Does your OC have any tattoos or other body art? Does their body art have any specific meaning behind it? Do they have any scars? How did they get those scars? Any birthmarks?


	5. Chapter 5

🌷 In what ways would your OC alter their body if they could? How would they do it using mundane means (hair dye, surgery, make-up?). What is their ideal look for themself?


End file.
